


Electric Angel

by joonsgothbf



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: 365 fresh e'dawn, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, alcohol tw, fallen angel AU, suicide attempt tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonsgothbf/pseuds/joonsgothbf
Summary: You're just trying to get home and go to bed, but instead end up helping a man who's convinced he used to be an angel.Inspired by 365 Fresh imagery/character.General trigger warning for dealing with suicidal themes, please be safe.





	Electric Angel

The moon shone bright, lighting your path home. 2nd was in full swing as usual, the bars packed and loud and their inebriated patrons somehow even louder. Sometimes you were a part of that world, but tonight you were just tired. Finals were next week and you'd been practically living at the small community college you attend. Your whole body ached and honestly you just wanted to take a hot bath and go to bed.

A strange sound from an alleyway caught your attention, but it seemed to just be another drunk, unsure of where he was or how to walk. He was wearing dark ripped jeans and boots with an oversized, half tucked Hawaiian shirt. You avoided looking any higher than his shirt collar, not wanting to risk making eye contact and accidentally initiating conversation. As you passed him you realized he seemed to be trying to climb the fire escape, which certainly couldn't be a good idea in his state, but you kept walking.

"Not my problem not my problem not my problem." You mutter to yourself, trying to convince yourself he wouldn't even be able to make it up to the first platform. A fall from six feet up wouldn't kill him, right? You stop in the middle of the sidewalk, stomping your converse irritably before turning on your heel. "God fucking damn it."

When you rounded your corner, to your surprise, he was already three stories up. Stumbling, sure, off balance, definitely, but seeming more capable of dealing with stairs than you'd thought a few moments ago.

"Hey!" You called up to him, waving. "Get down from there!" Very convincing argument, you think to yourself sarcastically.

He stops, leaning far out over the cast iron railing and grinning. He has strikingly blonde hair that goes down to his jaw, but that's about all you could make out from the distance. He looks like he might have been about to speak, but simply waves instead, before continuing his journey up the fire escape.

"Oh, this is not good." You know this building, vaguely. You happen to like sitting up on old buildings to watch the stars. This one is quite nice for such a purpose, but also doesn't have any form of guard rail. With a sigh, you shake your head and begin the climb, chasing after him. You're small, sure, but stronger than you look. If worst comes to worst, you figure you can hold him until the police come.

You're roughly halfway up when he reaches the top and disappears from view. Your stomach drops as you realize what you've gotten yourself into. What if you're too late? But when you reach the top, he's simply dancing around in the middle of the roof, yelling and laughing at the stars.

"Hey!" You start again. "It's not safe up here. We should go back down to the street."

He looks surprised to see you. "Ah, I wasn't expecting you to follow me." His speech is definitely slurred, but again, he seems more coherent than you first thought he would be.

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to fall." You shrug, slowly stepping closer to him.

He steps back. "That makes one of us."

Oh. The world suddenly shifts around you as everything falls into place. This is exactly not how you were planning to spend your Friday night. "I...I know the feeling." You hope that was the right thing to say. It's true, of course, you had a couple attempts of your own hidden away in your past.

His eyes change, the piercing ice blue getting even more intense as he frowns, but he quickly shakes his head, clearing whatever thought he just had. And then he's off, making for the edge of the building.

"No! You dash towards him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back towards the center of the roof. "Please, don't, I know- I just-" the words won't come. You don't know what to say to him. He's a stranger. You don't know what he needs to hear.

He tilts his head at you, testing your grip by trying to pull away, but you hold tight. "Okay. I won't."

"I- you know I can't believe that, right?" You don't let go of his wrist. "The second I leave you'll be right back up here again, I know how it works."

"Then what will you do? You can't stay here forever. Besides, I can't die. And I have wings, but they don't work anymore."

For a split second, every fiber of your being knows the statement to be true. Of course he has wings, why wouldn't he? You can practically feel them towering over you. Beautiful, large, white feathered wings, stretched towards the sky.

The moment passes. You roll your eyes at him. "What, did you have a Red Bull before coming up here? You know those ads aren't literal, right?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." You shake your head, trying to think of what to do. You could leave him. You really could. If you got him back to the ground he'd probably be fine. He did say he wouldn't jump. But looking at him, this close, he's a lot younger than you'd originally assumed. Probably about your age, in fact. And all you can see when you look into his eyes is yourself, standing in your parent’s bathroom with a sharpened kitchen knife and a line drawn out across your neck. "Come back to my place." The words are out of your mouth before you can second guess them.

"What?"

"Just- stay the night at my place. I- I don't trust you to be alone and I don't have time for this. I'm tired, I want to go home. I want to take a bath. And- and I don't want you to die, okay? So just come with me. Stay the night. Sober up. And stay alive."

He seems taken aback. "I appreciate the sentiment but I don't want to intrude. You really don't have to worry about me, I can't die, like I said." He shrugs, but seems to be regarding you more curiously now.

"I won't take no for an answer. Come on." You've found you can be quite stubborn when you want to be, and at the moment you were really at the end of your rope. You tug gently at his wrist, and to your surprise he follows easily. You almost hear something that sounds like 'thank you' but you might have imagined it. It's a silent, short walk to your apartment but you don't let go of his wrist until you're inside, door locked behind you.

"Sorry it's messy." You toss a couple articles of clothing into your bedroom, leading him into the living room.

"It's fine." He seems a bit unsure how to act now that he's in your apartment. He's still standing awkwardly in your entryway, the light on the wall lighting his hair from behind like a halo.

"You- don't take this the wrong way but you could probably use a shower."

"You're probably right- if you don't mind." You shake your head, showing him to the bathroom, instructing him on how to turn it on and showing him which soaps he can use.

"Oh- and toss your clothes out into the hall, I'll throw them in the wash." He nods, doing as he's told and soon you're standing in your kitchen, filling up your tiny portable washing machine with water. Out of habit you double check his pockets- and find his wallet. Then his phone, then a pack of gum, and a blunt wrapped up in a Ziploc bag. You wonder for a second at the lack of house keys but shake it off, setting the items aside and double checking the pockets before tossing the clothes in, checking the clock. Almost midnight. You'd definitely hoped to be in bed by now, but at this point it was hard to care. You'd chosen your path and you were going to stick to it.

You managed to grab a couple pieces of spare clothing for him before he was done showering, sticking your arm tentatively through the door to set them on the counter. When he stepped back out into the hallway you were struck by how fragile he looked. He was rather small, actually, your plain white sleep shirt almost looking more like a hospital gown on him. His skin was amazingly clear, easily showing the pink blush that spread across his cheeks and up around his eyes.

"Feel any better?" You manage to ask, looking away and trying not to think about the fact that he was somehow actually very pretty. Almost angelic in the way his eyes seemed to look right through you and his mouth hung just very slightly open. He certainly didn't seem to belong to this world.

He just nodded in response to your question, picking at the skin of his forearm.

"I- I know it's not easy, just- here, I'm going to take a bath, but I'll leave the door open, and I want you to sit in the hall and talk to me, okay?"

"Why?"

"I just need to know you're still there." You got ready for your bath while he stood around awkwardly in the hallway. After tossing his clothes in the dryer and fetching him a chair, you finally were able to strip and sink into the hot water. It was ridiculously soothing, and you could already feel the day melting away, helped along by the Epsom salt you sprinkled in.

"Okay, so tell me about yourself." You grab the soap, waiting for his answer.

Just as you're starting to get worried, he finally answers. "Well, I used to be an angel."

"Uh-huh." Again, the split second comes where you know his words to be true before you realize they can't be. But you figure you might as well humor him. You did ask, after all.

"My name was E'Dawn, but now apparently it's Kim Hyojong. That's what my ID says anyway. You can call me Hyojong if you'd like." You hear him sigh. He seems really convinced about all this.

"That's a nice name." You respond, unsure what else to say.

"Thanks."

"So...if you're an angel-"

"I used to be."

"Right so- why were you trying to jump off a building? You said you can't die, what would be the point?"

"Well, I figure, maybe one day it will work."

You're silent for a second, thinking. "That's not a very nice way to live."

"I don't know what else to do. I miss home." His voice wavers and you bite your lip, his words tugging at your heart.

"There's plenty else to do. You just have to find something worth living for. That- that's what I'm trying to do."

There was silence from the hall, and you were just starting to get worried when he spoke up again. "Would you like to see my house tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I know you don't believe I used to be an angel. But I think maybe my house might convince you."

That's right, you'd almost forgotten that you don't believe him. You probably should spend the day studying, but it couldn't hurt to at least make sure he got home safely. And anyway, you were admittedly curious about what the house of someone who believed they were a fallen angel would look like. "Alright, sure."

You finished up your bath and piled up some blankets for him on the couch. He must have been tired because he was asleep almost the very second he lay down. You pulled his clothes out of the dryer and folded them, setting them on the coffee table with the contents of his pants pockets, hesitating before heading to your room. Would he still be there in the morning? And why were you so worried about it? You shook your head to clear it, heading to bed. You'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
